Kisenkekkon 貴賤結婚
by elarielf
Summary: A three-part exploration of one possibility of the transition from Yuuram to Conyuu, as well as a word-count and POV exercise. Concrit is love, particularly around characterization.
1. YuuRam

Three years of sleeping beside the most beautiful person Yuuri had ever met (and he'd met some ridiculously beautiful people) and one too many drinks proved too much for Yuuri's newly awakened libido one night. So an embarrassingly awkward attempt at sex later (he had no idea what to do, and refused to let Wolfram lead) Yuuri realized that he was maybe not quite as straight as he'd once thought (and that anal sex required lubrication).

Armed with these new revelations, Yuuri's nights promised to be more interesting. It was the days that were the problem…

"It's not that I particularly mind discussing wedding plans," he explained to Conrad as they cooled down after their run. "But that's all Wolfram ever talks about now." Yuuri snorted. "I never thought I'd say this, but I miss his jealous outbursts and fighting with him. It's just so…" Yuuri couldn't find the right word. Boring? Monotonous? Irritating? None of them encompassed the reflexive wince whenever Wolfram started talking. Even when the topic wasn't the inevitable wedding.

"You're transitioning to a new stage in your relationship," Conrad explained easily. "Things will smooth out in the end, you'll see."

Yuuri sighed. "I just wish it seemed like Wolfram was having the same problems too."

Conrad smiled gently. "I'm sure he's just having… different problems."

While that may have been true, Yuuri couldn't see any sign of that as he entered the dining area. Wolfram was sitting by Greta, contentedly eating breakfast as if everything was fine. He perked up when Yuuri came in. "Yuuri, I–" Yuuri winced as he felt that unique headache that only Wolfram's voice could provoke. Wolfram's face fell. "…Greta wanted to ask you something."

Greta looked as surprised as Yuuri. "Um… I was just asking Wolfram if we could go on a picnic, the three of us. Like old times."

Of all the people Yuuri knew in Shin Makoku, Greta was the only one who'd visibly aged, and she'd been growing distant from her adoptive fathers as she approached their ages. This was a wonderful opportunity to rebuild their connection. "That sounds lovely." Yuuri didn't have to check his schedule; Wolfram knew it better than he did and if it was okay with him, then Yuuri was free.

That was one of the things that Yuuri was simultaneously grateful for and resentful of; the way Wolfram 'took care' of him. Rather than partners, Wolfram still treated Yuuri like the clueless boy he'd been when he'd first arrived. True, it meant that Yuuri had strong support close at hand when things became difficult, but mostly it meant that Yuuri had someone who was sure they knew best and was always prepared to condescend to him. It was tolerable coming from Gunter, even expected coming from Gwendal, but from Wolfram, who looked no older or experienced than Yuuri, it was getting old.

Still, it was what he was stuck with. Yuuri sat down beside Wolfram and let the maid pour him tea. "Can you pass the bread?"

Wolfram did, and Yuuri was taken aback by the elegance of his hands, reminded of the way they felt on his skin as they…

"Yuuri?" Wolfram looked at him with concerned eyes and they were still the brightest, most beautiful eyes Yuuri had ever seen. All told, Wolfram's beauty was angelic, undeniable, enrapturing…

…and lately, the only thing Yuuri could stand about his fiancé.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to Wolfram and it wasn't fair to him. If Yuuri was willing to accept the benefits of an adult relationship with Wolfram, he should at least be able to settle his irrational feelings.

Yuuri raised his head and met Wolfram's eyes with his own, and a smile. "Thanks."

When Wolfram smiled back, Yuuri felt like he'd accomplished something.

The picnic was wonderful, the three of them acting like the family they had been, then no longer needing to act as they fell into an easy rhythm together. Greta wasn't quite the young child she'd been when she first arrived, but she was still younger than her fathers and let herself relax around them. Yuuri, in turn, stopped expecting this young woman to do the childish things she used to, and Wolfram even started treating her like a lady. By the time the picnic was over, Yuuri felt closer to both of them than he'd felt in a while, even if their bond weren't the same as they were.

Wolfram's hand found his and Yuuri found himself thinking that perhaps these bonds were, in their own way, even better.

That night was one of the best Yuuri could remember. Wolfram was warm and pliant and beautifully reactive. When they were done, breathing hard beside each other as they cooled off, Wolfram slid his hand into Yuuri's and it felt… nice. Comforting. Yuuri laced their fingers together and turned to watch a lovely, hopeful smile blossom over Wolfram's face in the moonlight.

Yuuri smiled back. He could do this. He could be the man Wolfram wanted, he could embrace the life that had been set out for him from the moment his palm had come into contact with Wolfram's face. He snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about that engagement again."

Wolfram huffed a little, in embarrassed humour. "Would you take it back if you could?"

"I don't… no," Yuuri said decisively. "No, after getting to know you and having a family with Greta and everyone… I wouldn't give that up for anything."

Wolfram seemed satisfied with that, curling up against Yuuri's side and falling peacefully asleep.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Wolfram considered _that night_ the turning point in their relationship.

He'd admit, however, that his and Yuuri's 'relationship' had a lot of turning points. The first being, obviously, the engagement. Then Conrad's desertion. Greta. Shinou stealing Wolfram's heart, whenever Wolfram thought he'd been about to lose Yuuri, when he broke the engagement himself, their first night…

Wolfram tried not to think of that. It wasn't that he had been reluctant to give his body to Yuuri; from the moment the engagement was formally settled, he'd expected it, even going so far as to appear naked in Yuuri's bed. But Yuuri had never taken him up on any of his non-verbal offers and Wolfram had fallen into a pattern of habitual nonchalance.

Who was he kidding? He'd completely dropped his guard.

When he and Yuuri had staggered into their room that night, Yuuri too drunk to stand on his own, Wolfram had expected the usual; Yuuri would look at him weirdly, then collapse on the bed.

Well, he _did_ get the weird look. Followed by a heated kiss and Yuuri tugging at his clothes.

It had been humiliating. Yuuri's eyes had been glassy and unfocused and he'd refused to allow Wolfram to do anything, keeping him supine and beneath him with grunts and rough handling. Wolfram remembered how willing he'd been to just take this opportunity, and how surprised when Yuuri had tried to take him, dry and without any preparation.

He remembered a blast of fire, the Maou, being soaked and held down as he panted in the most stomach-churning mix of fear and pain and arousal that ended the experimentation.

Yuuri was completely apologetic the next day, and thrilled when Wolfram agreed to try again.

They eventually got it right, but it was still… one-sided. Yuuri occasionally let Wolfram guide but never take control. Not that Wolfram minded – if that was what Yuuri preferred, then that was fine with him. No, what Wolfram minded was the way Yuuri seemed to regard their coupling as separate from the rest of their lives.

What should have been a consummation of their love was instead a stress release at the end of the day. And nothing changed.

Until _that night_.

After that, Yuuri took their relationship more seriously, becoming more circumspect, more attentive. He acted like the perfect fiancé and Wolfram had nothing to complain about. Except…

Wolfram couldn't shake the feeling that it _was _an act. Yuuri didn't seem malcontent or anything, but he didn't seem… fulfilled either.

At first, Wolfram tried to make Yuuri happy. Yuuri wasn't flirting, so Wolfram wasn't jealous. Yuuri listened to him, so Wolfram no longer nagged. Yuuri wanted Wolfram at his side, so Wolfram left him alone without any complaints. Their relationship stabilized into that of a happy couple.

It was Yuuri who brought up the marriage next, publicly even, at the supper table. It took Wolfram by surprise as much as anyone else.

"Gunter, is there anything done in Shin Makoku to decide on auspicious days for events?"

Gunter looked up from his plate. "Well, there's astrological readings, of course, geological variants, immediate omens that can't necessarily be planned for… why, Your Majesty?"

"I was wondering," Yuuri placed his hand on Wolfram's, "if we could get some dates a year from now. For a wedding."

Wolfram's heart stuttered. Gunter frowned. "This is a little sudden, Your Majesty…"

"No." Yuuri turned to smile at Wolfram and he looked… satisfied. "It's just formalizing what's already there." He took Wolfram's hand and kissed the back of it. "I want to be a real family."

Wolfram could barely speak past the lump in his throat. "Yuuri…" He could feel his eyes stinging with happy tears. This was everything he'd ever wanted.

…not that that made him suspicious or anything. Especially not after Yuuri took him to bed and slowly drove him out of his mind with pleasure. No, lying next to his fiancé, Wolfram wasn't the slightest bit uncertain or worried. It was just…

"Where did that come from?"

"Hmm?" Yuuri rolled over to face him. "What? I don't think I did anything new…"

"The wedding plans. You didn't mention anything about it to me."

Yuuri sighed and lay back. "It's natural, isn't it? We've been together for years and _together_ for months. It's not like we're ever going to break up, so why not make it official."

…right. Why not. "Do you really want to?"

"Go to sleep? Yes."

"_Marry me_."

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't."

"But–"

"Look, Wolfram." Yuuri sat up, suddenly impatient. "We're together, we're engaged, and I'm willing… I mean, I _want_ to marry you. We don't have to make any decisions right now but this is what you wanted, isn't it? I don't know what else to say!"

Wolfram swallowed. It had been months since they'd fought. He'd almost forgotten how. "I'm sorry." The words came easier than they ever had, but felt hollow. "It just seemed too good to be true."

Rather than ease the discord, that seemed to make Yuuri angrier. "You still don't trust me!"

"What? No, I…" _don't_. Not really. Wolfram stared at Yuuri in stunned realization. But, still… "I love you."

That, finally, calmed Yuuri down. "Well… fine then. Good night."

"Good night." Wolfram was nearly asleep when the thought hit him.

For all the times he'd said _I love you_, Yuuri had never once said it back.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

There was no final date of the wedding announced after a few weeks, and Conrad felt the tension between Wolfram and Yuuri steadily growing.

He'd thought they were beyond this. That they'd made their peace and found happiness with each other. He'd hoped for it, prayed for it, _sacrificed_ for it, always ignoring the small voice in the back of his head that whispered tempting things and snide observations.

He loved Yuuri.

He loved Wolfram.

He knew his place.

It by Yuuri's side, guiding and protecting him. Wolfram was a protector as well, and a better one with his powerful _maryoku _than Conrad could be, but Conrad was different. He wasn't just a protector, he was a shield. Anything that could harm Yuuri should harm him first, if not kill him outright. Whether that harm came from swords or magic or the inappropriate feelings Conrad carefully locked away.

When Yuuri discovered that he shared a soul with Julia, Conrad's old love, Conrad had seen realization and pain enter his eyes. He longed to explain that that wasn't why he acted or felt the way he did, but instead he settled on a half-hearted promise that he saw Yuuri as Yuuri. That promise served its purpose, healing the hurt, but the rift, caused by Conrad's desertion and Yuuri's doubt, was never healed. Or even addressed.

When Conrad returned, Wolfram and Yuuri were closer than ever, although far from as close as they would become. Even the Great Sage, a boy of similar age and Yuuri's friend from Earth, couldn't fill the hole Yuuri's life that only someone like Wolfram, who aggressively made himself Yuuri's equal, could.

Conrad could never be Yuuri's equal. Conrad was stronger, more intelligent, older. Yuuri was braver, cleverer, brighter. Whether Conrad stood above Yuuri as his guard or Yuuri stood above Conrad as his Maou, they never stood on the same level, even when they stood together.

It had been a foolish fancy to begin with. Yuuri claimed not to like boys, and no one but Wolfram, strong-willed, determined, breathtakingly beautiful Wolfram would have been able to change that. It had taken years, but it had happened. And now they getting married. Probably. Possibly…

Yuuri and Wolfram had found a kind of balance together before Yuuri announced his intention of going through the engagement. Afterwards, that balance was gone. Wolfram, always sensitive, started biting at anything having to do with their relationship. Yuuri, rather than playing the pacifist as he usually would, egged Wolfram on, pushing until Wolfram either snapped or stormed away. A few times, Yuuri managed to twist Wolfram's words so that Wolfram was shamed enough to publicly apologize. Rather than victorious or smug at the apologies, however, that made Yuuri more confused and upset.

Their spats used to be entertaining. Now they were genuinely embarrassing and occasionally scary.

Conrad had played the role of confidant for Yuuri since his arrival, but lately Yuuri would tense and get upset and refuse to talk about it, even on their runs. Conrad was running out of ways to beg Yuuri to let him help.

"Is it sex?"

Yuuri tripped over his own feet. Conrad trotted back to him and pulled Yuuri up, brushing off the dirt. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

Conrad nodded. "Well? Is it sex?"

Yuuri's face turned bright red and he backed away. "Could you _not _talk about that while standing so close?"

Well. It appeared that, excepting Wolfram, Yuuri's homophobia was alive and well. "Yuuri, answer me, please. Your relationship with Wolfram is important, to Shin Makoku, to Greta, to me…"

"To you?"

"Yes. When you called me 'brother' that day, after Shinou took Wolfram's heart…" Conrad smiled. "It made me very happy." A bittersweet happiness, but better than nothing. "If you're having a problem you can't resolve on your own, then I want to help."

Yuuri looked almost ashamed. "It… it's not the sex. That's fine. It's everything else! I'm doing everything I can to make it work, and he doesn't appreciate any of it. He can never just be grateful, he's always suspicious or begrudging or…" Yuuri sighed. "It's exhausting, trying to be what he wants. And it's frustrating when it never works. And sometimes, I just get so _resentful_…"

Conrad's arms were around him in a tight embrace before he could stop himself. "Yuuri…"

Rather than retreat, Yuuri brought his hands up to grip Conrad's shirt. "I had a plan, Conrad. Everything was going to be perfect. I was finally going to do things right. Why won't he let me?"

"Yuuri… are you doing this for you? Or are you just doing it for Wolfram and Greta and the country?" The way Yuuri ducked his head was answer enough. "I'm sure Wolfram just wants you to be happy. He loves you, Yuuri. You are… so loved."

Yuuri sniffed and lifted his head. "I know. I know, but Conrad…" Their eyes met and for a long moment, Yuuri just stared at him, the misery draining from his dark expressive eyes, leaving something like wonder behind. "_Conrad_…"

As Yuuri raised himself up higher, Conrad's arms tightened reflexively. He knew better. This was a bad idea. It was taking advantage, of his king, of his brother's fiancé… of _Yuuri_. He shouldn't allow…

Yuuri's lips were soft.

Conrad's head buzzed with different and occasionally conflicting thoughts, but the only one he could properly grasp was that Yuuri's lips, against his, were _so_ soft.


	2. Transition

The wedding would be held at Shinou's temple in late spring, just over a year from now.

I was close to the last to know. Court functions and formalities were not within my purview and, around the time the decision was made, I had made myself scarce.

It was Gunter who told me, just as I returned from a week-long patrol, asking if I would be in Wolfram's party, as his brother, or Yuuri's as the captain of his guard. He looked happily frazzled, with all the planning going on. I just felt sick.

While it had been weeks since the unfortunate kiss, since I'd ignored everything but my baser instincts and indulged in my destructive desire, I could still remember everything about it. The way Yuuri felt, smelled, _tasted_ as his lips parted eagerly under mine, no lack of experience there. For a glorious moment, I didn't care that he was Wolfram's fiancé, Julia's reincarnation, The Maou… in that moment, he was just Yuuri and I drank him in.

Then the moment ended, and we both realized what we'd done. The meaning of it. The consequences.

That was the last time we were alone together. It had taken a near disaster to show me how weak I truly was, and how my good intentions couldn't shield Yuuri from that weakness.

But I still remembered _everything_ about that one moment.

I should be grateful that Yuuri clearly didn't. What had been for me the fulfillment of a desperate desire, was probably just a comforting gesture to him. But hearing that he'd immediately gone back to planning his wedding without hesitation…

I told Gunter that it would probably be more appropriate for me to stand with Gwendal and my mother at Wolfram's side. After all, the captain of his guard was just another servant to The Maou.

Gunter agreed, that was protocol after all, but Yuuri and Wolfram had insisted that the decision be mine.

I hoped that Yuuri had been the one to ask, wanting me by his side. But it was far more likely to have been Wolfram's request, giving me an opportunity to reject him as he'd rejected me. He may not have believed in forgiveness, but vengeance… that he understood, and offered me time and time again.

It's apology enough, even if I'll never take him up on it.

And it means a lot that it's even offered. Since Yuuri came, Wolfram has become a better person – more accepting and less willing to hold grudges, although his temper is as fiery as ever. I've benefited a lot from Yuuri's influence on Wolfram, and I'm incredibly grateful.

While he may never call me 'little big brother' again, he calls me by my name. That means a lot.

I've changed too, I suppose. I've become better adept at lying, both to others and myself. I've become sneakier, stealing moments and casual embraces that were never mine to take. But I've also become more passionate, now that I have something I'd die for again. It's not Yuuri's fault that his mere presence turns me into a man that I despise. It's my own weaknesses.

And now, as I hide from the two people I care more about than anyone else, I can add 'cowardice' to that list of weaknesses.

Enough.

If Yuuri has truly chosen Wolfram… If that moment with me meant nothing… If my fears and guilt are meaningless in the face of their love… Then I can return to his side. I can take my place as his sword and shield and watch him create a happy life with my beloved brother. I can stand guard over them and protect them without tainting their happiness. I can smile and advise and nurture them, so that Yuuri has a place to vent when they fight and Wolfram has someone to yell at rather than his… his husband. I can be that person. And, in doing so, I can be a part of that happiness.

I told Yuuri that when he called me 'brother' it made me happy. It truly did. But in that one moment, I realized I'd been defeated in a battle I hadn't even meant to fight. Wolfram had won Yuuri's heart, and I could only watch Yuuri slowly realize it too. I don't know if Wolfram knows, even now, that he's won.

I do know that he knew, before I did, that it _was _a battle. But Wolfram, for all that he may be selfish and bratty, has always been remarkably astute and honest.

He is my precious only little brother and I love him.

Yuuri is my King and Lord, and I love him too.

I wish I loved them both in the same way. Perhaps one day, if I try, I will.

But for now, I will simply do what I do best – smile and lie. I will stand by Wolfram and watch him pledge himself to Yuuri, watch him accept Yuuri's pledge in return, and no one will suspect that I wish I was in his place and he in mine. As long as I never act on these thoughts and wishes, they will remain buried within me, secreted away from anyone else and readily deniable should the question come up.

As long as I don't act on them. _Again_.

It's just as well Gwendal refused my request for another week of patrol. After all, I should be here, to help prepare for the upcoming nuptials.

It's my duty, after all.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

I should have been relieved at having Conrad back, even weeks after I kissed him.

…I'm still not sure why that happened.

And it doesn't really matter. The point is, if he was ever angry at me for it, he forgave me. Now he's back and nothing's changed. Which _should_ have been a huge relief.

I don't know why it's more of a disappointment or a let-down. Like I _wanted _things to change.

I don't. I _really_ don't. That's _why _I'm marrying Wolfram. So that things won't change. So that I have my duty to my country, my family, my friends… everything wrapped up in a nice, permanent bundle. But despite my best efforts, things keep changing.

Some things for the better – Gwendal respects me and my opinion more now and Cheri-sama rarely makes lewd suggestions around me, but other things have changed for the worse.

Wolfram and I never argue in public any more. But that just makes the private fights more volatile.

I think it was two days after we set the final date that I resorted to sex to shut him up.

…that sounds wrong. It's not exactly what happened. It's not like I don't care about his concerns or want to address them, but it's never as straightforward as just… caring about his concerns and addressing them.

For instance. When I suggested round tables for the reception, to promote the appearance of equality, Wolfram agreed. He _agreed_. Until that night when he launched into a rant about traditions and insensitivity and _tablecloths_ of all things…

Wolfram's an honest person. He's probably the most straight-forward person I know. So why do I get the feeling when he's screaming at me about tablecloths that he means something else?

Kissing him can sometimes slow him down and we can actually talk. But when he's _really _on a roll, the only thing I can do is be grateful that he still wears that delightfully silly nightdress and pin him against the nearest surface. It's rougher than our usual sex, although I've taken to grabbing lubrication the moment we walk into our room, just in case, and it doesn't really fix anything long term, but it tires Wolfram out rather dramatically. In fact, after we're done, I practically have to drag him to bed he's so listless.

It's funny; he always had more stamina than me before…

I wish there was another way to deal with his tantrums, but he won't take 'yes' for an answer sometimes. Most of the time. And I'm so tired of fighting.

Everything will be better once we're married. I just have to keep believing that.

Things have a way of working out. Sure, there's going to be a hiccough or three along the way, but everything works out in the end. Like Conrad; I thought I might have lost him as a friend after that kiss, but he came back. True, it's hard to talk to him about Wolfram now, because his smile gets that subtle pained edge to it that's really obvious once you notice it. But still, he's back and that… that's important. Vital.

I need him. More than ever, I need him. Not just as the backbone of sanity in this crazy world, or the unflinching support that I can rely on, but just…

When he's not here, everything is worse. When he's gone all I can think of is him, worrying and stressing and wishing… And when he's here, it's such a relief. A cool breeze or a warm embrace…

No, I shouldn't think of that. Especially not while I'm lying next to Wolfram. It's inappropriate to think of another man's embrace next to your lover.

…isn't it? I mean, maybe it isn't. After all, I don't want Conrad like _that_. That kiss was a… a mistake. Like the slap that accidentally got me engaged to Wolfram why am I thinking about this I should be sleeping and not–

"Yuuri?"

_If_ I jumped, it wasn't in guilt. It was just in surprise. I thought Wolfram was asleep, that's all. "What is it, Wolf?"

"What are you doing still up?" He sounds sleepy, but getting irritated. I don't know why. It's not _my_ fault he's awake and it's none of _his _business why I am!

"I'm thinking. Go back to sleep."

"What about?"

…it's a trap. "Nothing. Wolfram…"

He sits up and waves his hand, lighting the bedside lamp. His pupils are huge, but the green still stands out in them, shining almost unnaturally. Eyes like that should be impossible.

His body is marked with bruises and bites from the past few days. His skin is sensitive and he assures me that they don't hurt, but they still make me a little guilty. Wolfram's once perfectly pristine body is now, just as perfectly, marked as _mine_.

As if reading my mind, Wolfram leans over and kisses me. It's soft and doesn't have to lead to anything, but he's been asking too many questions, so I roll him over and mark him some more. He's quieter than usual, but we both get off. The post-orgasm fuzz descends over my brain and I figure the sex has done its work – stopping Wolfram's questions and preparing me for sleep.

"Yuuri?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Every time he says that, it seems to get quieter. I never know how to answer. This time, I just pretend to be asleep.

That way, nothing will change.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

I'm angry. All the time.

Yes, I know, this surprises no one. My temper is rather infamous. But it's never been like this… so raw and exposed and _constant_.

Gunter calls me 'selfish' and my mother calls me 'sensitive', but being both selfish and sensitive means that I pay a _lot_ of attention to the things and people I care about, and I don't miss much.

I didn't miss the way Yuuri wouldn't look me in the eye the day before Conrad suddenly disappeared for weeks. I never miss the difference in Yuuri's carefree laugh when he doesn't know I'm around compared to the more strained laughter he shares with me. I didn't miss the relief in Yuuri's smile when Conrad came back. But that had been obvious.

Less obvious was the way Conrad looked at me, almost ashamed. Or the way he'd look at Yuuri – determined and guilty. Yes, Conrad's one of the people I pay attention to. Don't read too much into that.

He betrayed me once. No matter what anyone says, whether my reaction was inappropriate or not, the fact is that he deceived and betrayed me. Once. I guess I've forgiven him, if I have this irritating desire to be forgiven _by_ him for how I treated him, but that doesn't mean I'd forgive him if he did it again.

Or Yuuri. Given how I was ridiculed for railing against this very thing, if he and Conrad…

It's things like this that make me angry. But it's something else, something deeper, that makes me angry all the time.

I hate planning the wedding. Gunter's thrilled and even Gwendal will let Yuuri take time to deal with it. Invitation lists, seating arrangements, merging Earth and Shin Makoku traditions… Yuuri's actually quite good at considering implications and making changes that fit with his image of what a Maou's wedding should be like. I'd always thought that, if we ever got married, he'd leave the planning up to my mother and Gunter. And possibly Mama Jennifer. But he's not; he's taking an active and enthusiastic interest.

It infuriates me.

He never cared about anything like this before. Neither the pomp of the wedding, nor the political ramifications of the reception. The fact that he'd put so much effort and time and thought into this, always getting my opinion before making a decision, the fact that he seems to care, to _genuinely _care about something that I know for a _fact_ he doesn't give a damn about…

I'm not wrong. I'm never wrong about Yuuri. All those times I caught him flirting with girls… he was. He truly preferred them, without even knowing a thing about them, to me. I was right about him being a cheater and a wimp. He's still a wimp, but…

I really don't want to be angry all the time. But I won't be lied to. I won't give my heart and soul to something that's not true. Not again.

This is a hard conversation to have. But I… _we_ need to have it. Or something will break, and I refuse to let that something be me. Or him.

"Yuuri?"

"What is it now, Wolfram?" Yuuri's already gearing up for a fight. And who can blame him? I've certainly given him enough reason to expect it.

"We need to talk."

Yuuri's hesitation is kind of cute. It's been a while since I've been able to appreciate his cuteness. It's the little things like that; the way he looks at me with wide eyes, the way he sits close but not _too_ close, the hope and trepidation that mingle in his expression…

And, for the first time in a _long _time, I'm not angry. Whatever happens, I won't be angry.

When I lean over and kiss him, there's a flash of relief, but it barely outlasts the light kiss.

"Why are you marrying me?"

And the look of pained irritation is back. "Wolfram, we've been _over _this…"

"No, we haven't." I reach out and hold his hand, desperate to show him that I'm _not angry_ and I refuse to be. "You've told me that you will, and I'm grateful, but I need to know. _Why _are you marrying me?"

Yuuri doesn't answer. He still looks irritated, but confused as well now.

"Do you love me?" I've never asked before and he's never said. Even now, rather than answering, he flushes and looks away. "Yuuri… if you're doing this for political reasons, or to keep me happy, or even to make Greta or my family happy… that's fine. If that's what you want. A political marriage… I could tolerate that. Can you?"

When Yuuri sucks in his breath, it sounds like I've struck him. I reach out and stroke his hair. "Yuuri, I love you. I really do. Do you love me?"

"Yes." This is the first time Yuuri admitted this, and it does make me feel better, a warmth spreading through me. "But I'm not in love with you, Wolfram."

Honesty. For the first time in months. It hurts but, somehow, it soothes the other pain that I've been carrying inside me all this time. "Do you still want to marry me?"

Yuuri's crying now, tears without sound or sobs. "No. No, I… I don't want this. I'm sorry, Wolfram, I don't want–"

"Then it's over." I feel numb.

Yuuri starts sobbing.


	3. ConYuu

Yozak was reporting to Gwendal when Wolfram and Yuuri barged in to Gwendal's office. He wasn't sure what having the Maou and his betrothed interrupt the nominal regent of the country before breakfast meant, but he didn't want to hang around to find out.

"I'll just be–"

"We're ending the engagement."

Yozak froze in the middle of leaving, staring at Wolfram. He had that stubborn set to his jaw that meant that this _was happening_. If Yozak had been betting on this, he'd have said that Yuuri would have been the one most likely to end things between them. But he looked nervous and ashamed, his eyes puffy and red-rimmed. It really did look like the brat prince was the one breaking it off.

When Gwendal stood, to better loom over them, the spy decided to stay and watch the proverbial fireworks.

"Wolfram, everything's already being planned. The invitations…"

"Have been printed but not sent," Wolfram interrupted. "It's not too late. There have been no official announcements, just rumours." He looked away, bitter. "That's all there ever were."

Gwendal looked to Yuuri. "Heika? You agree with this?"

Yuuri nodded, silent and miserable.

From what Yozak could tell, Gwendal really wanted to argue. Logistics aside, such a final decision out of apparently nowhere, opposing the plans that were being made as of yesterday… well, it just stank in Yozak's opinion. Clearly Gwendal agreed. But there were no grounds to refuse, as both were in agreement, and asking for a reason would be out of line…

Gwendal looked resigned. "We'll send out notices to the ten aristocrats tomorrow, to meet in a month. They'll assume this will be regarding the wedding, you realize."

Wolfram nodded. "I won't tell my uncle anything."

"What…" Yuuri almost asked.

"This won't be announced before it's official for _obvious_ reasons," Gwendal explained. Yuuri looked lost, but nodded. "I assume you both understand the implications of that."

"Of course," Wolfram snapped before Yuuri could ask for clarification.

Gwendal didn't even seem to notice his confusion. "Then I'll arrange everything."

Wolfram nodded and turned, leaving with his back straight and his head up. Yuuri dashed after him, and Yozak followed, ready to get help if needed.

"Wolf, wait… where are you going?" He sounded so pitiful… how could anyone resist that?

"I'm going to explain everything to Greta before someone else tells her." Wolfram looked up at Yuuri. "Unless you'd like to come too?"

Yuuri shook his head. "I'm not sure _I_ even know what's going on." Wolfram rolled his eyes and stomped away.

Yozak couldn't just leave Yuuri like that. "What's really wrong, kiddo? Didn't you want to end the engagement?"

"I…" Yuuri shook his head. "I do. I mean… I do, but I don't know if it's for the best. And Wolfram won't talk about it any further, and Conrad won't talk about it _at all _because he's still mad, and…"

"You think the Captain's mad at you?"

"Well… yeah." Yuuri hesitated. "Can you keep a secret?"

Yozak nodded. "Sure." …if it wasn't against the country's best interests.

"I kind of kissed him a few weeks ago. And since then he's been all awkward and avoiding me, and he never wants to talk about my relationship with Wolfram…"

Yozak raised an eyebrow. "You kissed him." Yuuri nodded. "And since then he's been awkward around you." Another nod. "And you think that's 'cause he didn't like it." Nod nod. Yozak sighed. "Did you ever think that _maybe_ he was avoiding you because he liked it _too_ much and you're engaged to his baby brother. Well. _Were_ engaged."

Yuuri blinked slowly. "That means…" He looked up at Yozak, his eyes wide and mouth open. "That means…"

Without another word, he raced out of the room. Yozak shrugged. At least he looked less depressed.

Yozak basically put it out of his mind until he caught Wolfram standing outside the closed door of the armoury later that day, his normally expressive face disturbingly blank.

Any hope that this was just the normal reaction from the breakup disappeared with the sound of a loud crash from inside, and a deep groan that Yozak was in the rare position to recognize.

For a fleeting moment, Yozak tried to believe it was Conrad and someone (anyone) else in there.

And then Yuuri's voice came through the door.

"_Please, Conrad… harder_…"

Wolfram never flinched, not even as the rhythmic thumping sped up and the wordless cries became more desperate and passionate.

Yozak wished he could have retreated. But this was, in part, his fault, and he always tried to clean up his own messes.

"He never…" Wolfram trailed off, staring at nothing as the noises peaked and then stopped.

The sudden silence echoed. "He never what?" Yozak asked, despite suspecting he didn't want to hear the answer.

"All the months we were together, he never… he never let me…" Wolfram's eyes finally focused on Yozak's. "But Conrad. The very first time with Conrad, he…" Wolfram snorted. "Of course he did."

Yozak was fresh out of platitudes or advice that position didn't always matter. It probably did in this case anyway. "I'm sure he never meant to hurt you. I know the Captain didn't."

Wolfram shook his head. "It doesn't matter. This just proves that… it never did."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Cheri's fondest wish was for her sons' happiness.

It was why she'd rejoiced in Wolfram's engagement, and then worked hard to soften the inevitable blow of Yuuri's rejection. Wolfram had never really understood the philosophy of free love that Cheri had tried to teach him, constantly filing people into categories; promiscuous if they loved widely and never settled down, cheaters if they were in a relationship and continued to love others, loyal if they closed their eyes to anyone who wasn't the person they were pledged to.

The engagement, while politically beneficial and aesthetically gorgeous, could have turned out to be what Cheri had dreaded for Wolfram since he was a child – a political alliance forced on him against his will. But Yuuri had been kind and patient and had never taken advantage of Wolfram despite his rank and power. Even so, it hadn't taken long for Cheri to realize that Yuuri never truly felt committed. Not the way Wolfram did.

It was hardly the end of the world. Engagements, despite Wolfram's protestations of dishonour and shame, existed to provide a socially acceptable chance to be together without the legal weight of a wedding. They were designed to be trials, and broken more easily than marriages.

So the news that Wolfram and Yuuri's engagement was over wasn't heartbreaking to Cheri. She'd seen it coming and knew full well (and demonstrated it ably with Elizabeth) that Wolfram had other options, and the idea of _two _separate weddings rather than one was quite appealing. There would be some awkwardness with the Ten Aristocrats once the annulment was announced, but that would be manageable enough.

Her wish for her Wolfram's happiness kept her supportive after the engagement was broken. Her wish for Conrad's kept her impartial after it became too obvious to ignore that Yuuri had chosen Conrad instead, and her wish for Gwendal's kept her working tirelessly with the maids and Anissina to keep the all-too-common trysts secret.

As the nobles from the Ten Aristocrats started arriving at the castle, this entailed running interference, creating distractions, and creative lies to explain why The Maou and the captain of his guard were constantly together, often flushed and sweaty and beaming in oblivious joy.

When Waltorana von Bielefeld asked why Wolfram was never around his supposed fiancé, however, Cheri was unable to formulate an appropriate excuse. Waltorana knew his nephew well enough and had already been suspicious, and that had been enough to validate his concerns. He'd spent the rest of his time with Wolfram, probably trying to woo him back to Bielefeld.

Well… if that was what made Wolfram happy…

The ceremony took place a few days after the last noble arrived. It was more formal than the engagement, requiring witnesses and scribes taking down precise notes detailing everything that took place.

Yuuri sat on his throne, adorned with his cape and sceptre. Gunter and Gwendal stood on either side of him, both solemn and protective, their presence enough to still the talkative, gossipy aristocrats as they waited on Wolfram. Cheri, standing in the front row with Greta cuddled silently to her side, subtly reached over to squeeze Conrad's hand, glad to feel her son gripping her back. This would be difficult for him as well, given how prone he was to guilt.

And then Wolfram entered, wearing the colours of Bielefeld, his head held high, his face blank. He strode steadily towards Yuuri, until he stood in front of the throne and knelt to The Maou, formally, for the first time.

Even with Gwendal and Gunter glaring over the crowd, the audience started muttering uneasily. Yuuri stood and gently bent to touch Wolfram's hair, a gentle caress that indicated that Wolfram could rise. Once he was standing, Yuuri lightly touched Wolfram's face, an unscripted gesture of genuine caring. "I'm sorry Wolfram. This isn't… I never meant…"

"Do you want my forgiveness, Your Majesty?" Wolfram asked softly, too low for the scribes to overhear. Even Cheri had to strain. "I can't give it to you." Yuuri's face fell, and Wolfram reached up, mirroring the soft touch of fingers to cheek. "Because you haven't done anything wrong, Yuuri. Not really."

"Still, I wish…" Yuuri smiled weakly. "If there were two of me, the other one would have tried to make it work, Wolfram."

They should have talked this over _days_ ago; the nobles were getting restless. Cheri's grip on Conrad's hand tightened with anxiety and she felt his thumb rubbing soothingly over her knuckles. It was just like him to offer comfort when he was in pain as well.

Wolfram's hand dropped from Yuuri's face. "Then I'm glad there aren't two of you, Yuuri. Because I don't think I could stand that."

The words visibly made Yuuri him flinch, as if from a blow. His eyes widened, then softened in a more mature understanding than Cheri had ever seen from him. He leaned forward without another word, and gave the appropriate gesture to end their engagement, a kiss to the top of Wolfram's head.

Wolfram stepped back from Yuuri once it was done, his footfall on the soft carpet the only sound in the entire room. Then he reached up and kissed Yuuri full on the lips, a kiss surely as full of passion and desire as any they'd shared, and turned away from a rather stunned Yuuri, marching up to Conrad and pulling him down to plant another kiss on his lips.

It took a few seconds for that to sink in before everyone started talking or yelling, Greta demanding to know what just happened.

While Cheri knew the answer, she didn't know what to say.

Wolfram had just formally given Yuuri over to Conrad.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Gwendal glared at his brothers and his king, hiding in the relative peace of his office until the chaos outside those doors calmed down.

He'd warned them.

The time between ending an engagement and formally dissolving it was always sensitive; anything could happen and, legally, nothing should. They were neither engaged nor unengaged, and the way they'd been behaving – with Wolfram sulking and Yuuri and Conrad carrying on – was completely inappropriate. And now, with that last defiant gesture, acknowledging that he'd known all along, Wolfram had removed any plausible deniability.

This was a disaster. Besides the political ramifications of a von Bielefeld no longer being The Maou's fiancé, there were the more personal and ideological ramifications of a brother stealing another brother's fiancé, a half-human engaged to The Maou, and _Conrad_ breaking their little brother's heart.

…Gwendal knew better than to address that last point, although he'd been seething over it for weeks.

His job was to minimize the fallout.

"What are your plans now?"

The question was directed to Yuuri and Conrad alone. This was easy enough to do, since Wolfram was three paces away from where Yuuri was nestled against Conrad's side, his eyes fixed on Wolfram's solitary form.

Gwendal couldn't allow the faint yearning on Yuuri's face to grow. If Wolfram weakened enough to agree to come to Yuuri's bed again, it would be disastrous. Yuuri would just have to accept that he couldn't make everyone happy.

It was clear that he'd accepted nothing when he answered Gwendal's question.

"I… I don't know." He turned to Conrad. "What do you think?"

"Whatever you want, Yuuri." Gwendal wasn't sure why he'd thought that bedding Yuuri would make Conrad any less deferential. He turned to Wolfram.

"And you? I assume your uncle wants you back in Bielefeld."

Wolfram nodded and Yuuri pushed away from Conrad, horrified. "What? No, you can't, you… what about your mom? And Greta? And…"

"Enough!" Gwendal interrupted.

"No, he's right," Wolfram said softly. "I can't. It'll look bad if I leave, like I was chased out. There's bound to be backlash."

He'd thought about it. Wolfram had thought about this _in advance _and had still acted as he had. That just made Gwendal angrier with him.

"So you'll stay?" Yuuri asked hopefully. "We can still be… friends?"

Wolfram looked away. "I'll stay."

Yuuri smiled in relief as if Wolfram hadn't avoided his second question. Conrad was more astute. "Are you sure?" He knew what it was like to watch someone you loved be with someone else, and Gwendal knew he wasn't sure Wolfram could stand it. Gwendal agreed.

Wolfram didn't even look at Conrad, ignoring him completely.

Great. That again. Just something else to deal with.

But later. At this point, Gwendal would deal with one thing at a time. "Fine. You're staying. We'll set something up."

"I'll need time to care for Greta."

He really had thought this through. For whatever reason, he'd decided that this was the best way to handle things. And maybe time would ease what he was going through. Maybe he'd one day be able to tolerate being in the same room as his brother and his king, without flinching every time one of them spoke or moved.

Yuuri, meanwhile, seemed oblivious to that, just happy that Wolfram was staying, keeping his family intact. Conrad seemed more nervous, but easily enough soothed by Yuuri's smile and his hand around his waist. They did, Gwendal admitted, look very good together; comfortable in a way that Wolfram and Yuuri had never been.

Perhaps Gwendal's resentment and frustration was misplaced. Maybe this had been inevitable, with the growing affection between Yuuri and Conrad and the way Wolfram had always hated lies more than he sought comfort. At least this had all come out before a wedding – what a headache it would have been to have to deal with Yuuri and Conrad pining after each other or, even worse, sneaking around while Wolfram played a role he would come to resent…

It would have been torture, for all three of them.

So perhaps it was for the best this way. Gwendal nodded decisively and stood from behind his desk.

"Very well. Wolfram, you will be made a training officer stationed here at the castle." It was something Wolfram was surprisingly good at – while he was impatient and demanding, his students always wanted to please him. "Your Majesty, do you plan to continue seeing Conrad illicitly, or will you formalize your arrangement?"

Yuuri looked nervous. "I dunno, another engagement so soon would be… is there any way we can do without one?"

"If you don't mind ruining Weller's reputation," Wolfram answered bluntly.

Yuuri scowled at Wolfram's use of Conrad's family name, only now noticing the awkwardness between the brothers. "Fine. We'll get engaged." Conrad nodded.

Gwendal was satisfied with that. "Then Conrad, you are dismissed as the captain of the guard. Once you formally become His Majesty's fiancé, you can arrange to have your own troupe."

"Understood." Conrad seemed pleased with that, although from the way he was looking at Yuuri, as if he was the center of the world, Gwendal suspected he would have accepted anything to be with him.

"Do I have to slap you?" Yuuri asked Conrad plaintively.

Conrad smiled. "You can if you want. Or you could just ask me."

Yuuri smiled back. "Conrad, will you marry me?"

"Yes."


End file.
